Stockholm Syndrome
by Incultus
Summary: Skwisgaar is a high school drop out who lives in Stockholm. He meets a disoriented Norweigan, Toki Wartooth on a cold winter night. And his life changes after an accident.
1. Incipient

"Good evening, sir!"

Skwisgaar Skwigelf was a twenty-year-old, elf-like Swede. He didn't have a father. And his mother was a bitch, by definition. He lived with her in Stockholm.

Skwisgaar liked both men and women, but no one knew that, it was his little secret. He had been with almost every girl in his town. And considering his age, he had a lot of children. But all of them were going to share the same fate as him: growing up fatherless.

Skwisgaar had dropped out of high school when he was senior. And for two years he had been working as a cab driver. Someone had to bring money home, and that person was definitely not his mom. All she was doing was getting drunk and coming home after midnight with strange men every night.

Skwisgaar was so good at playing guitar that he had a huge reputation in his hometown.

Skwisgaar had a band. But after he had left school he had to leave the band, too. He didn't have any time to play with the band at small clubs anymore. All he could do was practice by himself.

He never had a long-term relationship. And he wasn't looking for one either. He didn't have any plans for future. Being a famous guitarist maybe...

* * *

It was a cold and snowy December night when he was on the road driving home. He had left the cab back at the taxi station and was now driving his own car, an old black mustang. It was pretty damaged but he loved it as much as his Gibson Explorer.

"Shit..." he muttered to himself. It was snowing so hard that he couldn't see the road. It was getting late and he was getting sleepy. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a dark figure at the edge of the road. A boy with a raised thumb, a hitch hiker, he realized.

"Today ams not your lucky day, my friend." he said to himself as he passed by him. But as he looked at the rearview mirror he saw the kid shiver uncontrollably and then fall into a heap.

Okay. Skwisgaar was not that cruel. He slowed the car down, and put it in reverse. The boy got up when Skwisgaar reached him. He opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. Skwisgaar stepped on the accelerator.

The kid was still shivering. He had long brown hair and a weird fu-manchu mustache.

"Tack så mycket." the boy thanked him while he was rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Hallå, vart ska du?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Umm. Sorry I don'ts have that much Swedish."

"Ok then. Where are you goings?"

"Stockholm, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Uh, actually I has nowhere to goes. You know... just an unsuccessful escapings attempt… from my parents. The time for me to live without commands or whips has come, man."

"Oh, fucks. What kind of life was you living in...sorry I don'ts know your name."

"Toki. And you?"

"Skwisgaar."

"Skwis...what kinds of name is that? Your moms must be really high when she was giving you that name."

"Hey, I ams the one who is driving the car, so shut it. It ams not your business." After a moment he added "Sorry I get bad-tempered when I am sleepy." Actually Toki was right. She was high all the time.

As the time passed by he learned that Toki was living in a town called Lillehammer in Norway. He had just graduated from high school and he was looking for a job. He needed money to make his dreams come true. His goal had never changed. He was going to escape from his parents.

Toki's parents were -well, they were weird, as far as he told. They were addicted to religion and they were really strict about it.

Toki was their only son, although they were treating him like he wasn't. His parents were so cruel that they were forced him to do all the things they needed done. And when he didn't, they would punish him, in a really bad way. Skwisgaar didn't ask for details.

After he finished speaking there was a long silence. He started to feel sorry for Toki.

"Sooo, where are you goings to stay? If you don'ts have anywhere to go you can stay at my home for a while."

"Thanks you but I can afford a hotel room for a couple of weeks. Then I will have to start making money."

"Oh what a coincidence. I needs money, too, but I already have a job. Being a cab driver doesn't earn you a lot. I could have been a student at university if i didn't have to works for money."

"Oh that's sad dude. What about yours parents?"

"I don'ts have a dad." He took a sip of his coffee.

"And your moms?"

"I prefer nots to talk about it."

The rest of the drive passed in silence, and the road got foggier. After thirty minutes his eyelids started to get heavier.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toki reaching for the steering wheel. Before he react, Toki screamed.

"SKWISGAAR! LOOK OUT!"

It all happened so fast.

Skwisgaar snapped out of his daze but they were going too fast and the icy road made it impossible to change route. He looked at Toki anxiously. He had his seatbelt on and was shielding himself with his arms as Skwisgaar sat there motionless.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the crash as the giant tree they were driving toward got closer.

The last thing he heard was Toki's pained scream.


	2. Broken

Skwisgaar woke up with an agonizing headache. He tried to move but regretted it immediately. He whined helplessly as he realized that his legs were not in good shape.

He scanned the area he was in; it turned out to be a hospital room. There was only one bed and he was the one who resided on the white sheets.

No. This wasn't good. He was suffering. The pain was too much. He attempted to lift the sheet off his legs, and then really wished he didn't... They both were casted. How the fuck am I going to walk he thought and laid on his back again with his hands covering his eyes.

"Skwisgaar?"

He looked for the source of the voice between his fingers. That was the kid he was in the car with, he recalled. What was his name? Tony? Tommy? Toki? Yeah that was it.

"Take your hands off your face. Look at me, I have scars ons my face, too. My arm hurts like hells."

"I amn'ts hiding my face! I was just...wait what do you mean scars?!" He touched his cheeks immediately to check and he felt the deep cuts on his right cheekbone and his forehead. Let alone his bandaged head… "Oh fuck! Not my face!"

"Uh... I think it ams in better condition than your legs."

"Toki please... stop. I don'ts want to hear this."

Toki sat on the armchair next to bed.

"But I thinks you should. I've just talked to doctor." And he looked at Skwisgaar teasingly.

"Okay, you wons. Tell me what happened. But first give me a glass of water. My throat hurts. And I'ms fuckin' cold."

"I think it's because of the anesthesia. You wills be fine soon." He said as he filled the glass on the bed stand with water. He gave it to Skwisgaar.

"Anesthesia? Did I have a medickals operations?"

"Dude, your legs were looking like anything but legs."

"As if that's any different now..." He looked at his legs desperately.

Skwisgaar took a sip of water. Then turned and looked at Toki with a confused look on his face. "How comes nothings happened to you?"

Toki cleared his throat and raised his bandaged arm.

"Beside your arm..." Skwisgaar rolled his eyes.

"I had my seatbelt on. I thinks that's why. And your parts of the car hit the tree more. Then the front of the car completelys vanished. And your legs squeezed between the car and the tree. And you hit your head really hard. But I was covering myself in a fetus position so nothing happened to me. Just a sharp piece of glass cut my arm and I hit my head somewhere but that's all."

"Lucky bastard. You talk like you are experienced."

"Nope, just the insticts. And I had learned to protect myselfs in any situation in my childhood, thanks to my parents..."

"Well... unlike you, nothings could have prepared me for this... What abouts the doctor?"

"Oh, forgot that sorry. He said you will have to get physical therapy for a couple of months-"

"Months?!"

"-and that requires a lots of money."

"What the fucks am I going to do with my life after this! I ams broken, I have no money."

"Your mother cans take care of yous, I guess."

"Fucks her! She can'ts even take care of herselves." After a moment he attempted to get up, but Toki stopped him. "Gets me out of here. Please."

"You shoulds wait for the doctor's check."

"Then get him here."

* * *

After a few minutes a doctor came and examined him. He gave some instructions about how to take care of himself and Skwisgaar nodded in a trance. The doctor said he could be discharged from the hospital if he felt fine. He said yes but his head still ached quite a lot.

"We thought you would lose your memory because that trauma to your skull was pretty bad, but I see that you are fine now." When Skwisgaar nodded he smiled and left the room.

When Skwisgaar tried to get up and realized he couldn't walk by himself, Toki looked at him with sympathy. He helped Skwisgaar to move his legs.

"Ahhh... give me a minute I's gonna get you your wheelchair."

Skwisgaar sat on the bed with his legs hanging on the edge. He hadn't thought about a wheelchair before. Of course he was going to be wheelchair-bound.

Toki came back with a wheelchair after a minute. And he placed it next to Skwisgaar.

"Tokis... how ams I going to sit on it?"

"Uhh. Do you minds if I...?"

"I thinks we have no other choice."

"I can call a staff member if you want."

"No. It ams fine. I don't wanna see any of them's stupid faces again."

Toki came close and carried Skwisgaar bridal style to the wheelchair. Skwisgaar groaned during the shift and it hurt when Toki placed him on the chair.

"Sorries, pal. It's the best I can do."

* * *

Toki pushed the wheelchair along the corridors. Other patients they passed by looked at Skwisgaar with pity. And all he could do was hide his face behind his golden hair.

"Can we goes a bit faster, pfft. My hair looks so bad and everyone's seeings me like that."

"Yous a lady Skwisgaar."

"NO I'MS NOT!"

"Stops shouting! People are looking."

"I don'ts care." He rested his chin on his palm and lowered his head.

"Well, I ams not the one whose hair looks bad." And he grinned.

Skwisgaar turned his head to Toki and said "Hey!" with an offensive look on his face as he tried to fix his hair with his fingers.

As they reached the exit door Skwisgaar vehemently asked, "What happened to my car?" and they went out through the door. The cold weather of Sweden made them shiver. He needed to wear his own clothes as soon as he went to home. The clothes they gave him after the surgery were doing him no good in this weather.

"Umm, he-"

"She!"

"She is in heavens now."

"Ok thanks I heard enough." He looked at the snowy road ahead them desperately. "So whats now?"

"Let's get yous to your home." But he looked confused, too.

"I haves an idea. I will calls my workplace –I mean cabstand" he added as Toki looked at him questionably. "And they can send us a cab, maybe. I am their employee, I deserve some privilege."

"I guess I will develop muscles by the end of the day. Not that I don'ts have any. " Toki said proudly.

"Why the fuck-?"

"I will have to carry you a lot more times. To cab…To house…To bed…" he said grinning.

"Shuts up Toki! It ams not funny."


	3. Welcome Home

It was hard to get Skwisgaar into the cab, however after a few unsuccessful attempts he finally got in.

The driver was Skwisgaar's friend Nathan from work. His family had moved from America to Sweden ten years ago, but speaking Swedish was still a struggle to him.

He was a big guy, and he looked older than he really was. Someone who didn't know Nathan could easily think that he was pushing thirty, but he was only twenty-two.

They were good friends. They both had the same taste in music, so they always had something to talk about. Like new albums, underrated bands or how good listening to metal made them feel. So at first when he saw Skwisgaar in his current condition, he was a bit shocked. He put the wheelchair into the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. Toki sat in the passenger seat.

Nathan turned his head and spoke with his harsh voice. "Skwisgaar, what the hell happened?"

"It ams nothings importkants, Nathans."

Nathan looked at him in disbelief. He was about to curse at Skwisgaar when Toki took part in the conversation. "We hads a car accidents. His legs gots damaged really badly and he had a surgery but doctors say he can walk next year."

Skwisgaar's jaw dropped, "Toki you didn't tells me that before!"

"I didn't wants to demoralize you…" The other man said guiltily.

"Yeah, thanks you, because I am now!"

Nathan looked at them both with a puzzled look. Then he managed to speak. "Okay! Skwisgaar, calm down. I am so sorry for you dude, I wish I could do something for you. By the way I think this is fucking brutal! Don't be sad." Skwisgaar pulled a face and remained silent. Then Nathan added, scanning Toki, "…and, who the fuck are you?"

"I ams Toki Wartooth. I met Skwisgaar on the road. I was hitchhiking from Norway and he let me in his car. And you know the rest...the accident happened. Someone saw our car and called the ambulance and we were taken to the hospital."

"But you look like you're in good shape…?" Nathan was confused.

"Because I ams."

"Dude, that is fucking impossible if you two were in the same car."

Toki talked with a straight face, "I haves no idea also, I think I was really lucky. I'm glads I have short legs."

Nathan added, "Unlike Skwisgaar. Look at him. So pathetic. He can't drive a car like that. He will have to quit his job. I mean I like the guy but I wouldn't get in a car that he was driving even if they gave me-"

"CAN YOU DRIVES THE FUCKING CAR? And I am not deaf! I am just broken legged!" Skwisgaar yelled from behind.

"And scar faced." Toki said lowering his voice.

"Brutal." Nathan whispered as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Skwisgaar settled back into his seat and fell asleep.

They stopped in front of the Skwigelf's residence and Toki stared at the house with interest. It was a white two-story house but it wasn't very big and it looked pretty old. He got out of the car and pulled the wheelchair out.

Meanwhile in the car, Nathan turned to face Skwisgaar and started speaking with a low voice. "Hey, Skwisgaar. I liked that Toki guy. While you slept through the whole way we talked a bit and he seems so nice."

"Pfft! So?"

"I mean if you need us we both will be here for you. Seeing you like this will inspire me a lot, maybe I can even write a song about it."

"Thanks Nathans, I ams glad I ams such an inspirations for you." Skwisgaar said sarcastically.

Toki knocked the window and beckoned Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar opened the car door and snowflakes flew inside. He wondered why his mother didn't call him. Actually, it was pretty normal for both of them to not to come home at night. But Serveta was his mother and Skwisgaar wished she would at least be concerned about him. He wondered how she would react when she saw her son in a cast sandwich.

Nathan helped Toki and they placed Skwisgaar on the wheelchair. Nathan sighed heavily. "I think I'm gonna leave you here. This is the end. Take care, Skwisgaar. And Toki, it's been nice getting to know you dude."

"Slut" said Skwisgaar after a brief silence. They both looked Skwisgaar awkwardly. He had said it out loud on accident with a straight face while looking into snowy ground.

Nathan got confused."Wha- hey, you are the slut! Or your mo-"

"Shuts up Nathans! It means 'end' in Swedish." Skwisgaar said and Toki started laughing.

Toki patted Nathan on the back. "Alright! See you, Nathans! It was goods to know you too. But I really needs to get this Swede inside before he freezes to death in his sexy patient scrub." Toki said and started to push the wheelchair. Skwisgaar prepared himself to say something but Toki was damn right and he wouldn't protest to get inside as soon as possible. As they reached the front door Nathan's car's engine started growling and then the sound disappeared in the distance.

They kept knocking on the door but no one answered it. After a couple long minutes of waiting they gave up.

Toki looked down at Skwisgaar. "You haves a key?"

"Ja, it was in my back pocket." And he reached for it. Then he remembered he wasn't wearing his jeans. "Great! Now we're locked out." He started to curse in his native language.

"Hey don't worry. I got your clothes at the hospital. It must be at my backpack."

Indeed it was. Toki smiled at Skwisgaar's 'Hard Rock Cafe Stockholm' keychain.

When Toki opened the door Skwisgaar yelled, still shivering. "Moms! I'ms home!"

No answer. She was with one of her dates, maybe…again.

As Skwisgaar navigated the wheelchair through the kitchen to get some water, Toki studied the house. Some of the furniture was damaged, but it was still functional. On his left side, in the small kitchen, Skwisgaar was trying to reach something in the fridge. Toki walked through the opposite side and sat on the big couch in front of TV stand. Behind him the stairs wound up to the next level. The walls were covered with wooden paneling so it seemed like warm home environment. Skwisgaar was on his right now, still struggling with something.

Toki examined the fireplace on the left wall with interest. It was the most attention grabbing part of the home. Then he caught sight of a small piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Tokis! I needs some helps here."

"Umm…Skwisgaar maybe you should come see this first."

Skwisgaar came slowly when Toki got up, handing the paper to the man in the chair.

There wasn't much written on it. Just a few words, but these words were heavy enough to push Skwisgaar down.

 _Skwisgaar,_

 _I met the love of my life and I will live with him in Göteborg from now on. I didn't tell you this because you wouldn't have let me go. You are a grown boy and you can live without me. Take care, min lilla son…_

 _-Serveta_


	4. Couch-Bound

"I thinks… I should stay here to takes care of you."

Skwisgaar was sitting with his head buried in his hands, sitting in his wheelchair next to Toki. He had been in the same position for five minutes. When he heard Toki's high-pitched voice from the couch he raised his head slowly. "I can'ts believe she just left me like that. I…I just can't…" His voice trembled. He couldn't find words to say. The small paper disappeared in his closed fist and his knuckles turned white with tension.

"Shh, it's okay!" Toki said as he put his hand on Skwisgaar's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. 

Skwisgaar had waited for this moment to come. He had always wanted to live alone and away from his mother, but this was not the right time. Actually, she couldn't pick a worse day to leave. He lowered his head and hid his face again. His voice muffled behind his hair. "Tokis…I have no relatives in Stockholm. Actuallies, I don't have any relatives. I don't want to be a burden to you but I just can't even get a goddamn glass of water by myself. I know it is fuckins weird to ask a man who I met hours ago to stay in my hou-"

"Stop it Skwisgaar. You don't need to ask, I already said I'ms staying with you."

Skwisgaar decided he should stay downstairs because it was impossible for him to ascend the stairs to his room. They prepared the couch like a bed with pillows and sheets. He was "couch-bound" from now on.

Toki asked Skwisgaar if he could tour the house. If he was going to live in this place for a couple of days- or weeks- he needed to know where things were.

It was colder upstairs. He zipped his hoodie up. When he looked through the window of the room he assumed was Skwisgaar's, he saw the backyard and the endless forest beyond it. The sun was shining on the piles of snow. The view was beautiful.

The guitar he found in the corner of the room was beautiful too. He touched it delicately. It was a Gibson Explorer.

Then he caught sight of the Flying V next to it. _I understand why Skwisgaar says he is out of money now_ , he thought. They must have been costed him _a lot_. He looked at the little guitar army truly amazed. When he had asked for one from his dad in his childhood the answer hadn't come with words, it had come with violence…and the whip marks on his back were the proof.

At first Skwisgaar couldn't tell what woke him up; the pain of his legs or the metallic voice of a guitar. He opened one of his eyes and watched the moving fingers on the frets while he pretended to be asleep.

Toki stopped playing and smiled shyly when he realized Skwisgaar was watching him. The dim light of fireplace casted shadows on his face. "Oops! Did I wakes you?" He looked guilty.

"No, Tokis. Please keep playing." The blonde man who was lying on his back folded his arms behind his head.

Toki played a couple more notes on the unplugged Flying V. He made some mistakes but they could be overlooked. "Sorries, I can't play well when someone is watching me." He said with an look of embarrassment.

"Ams you serious? You were pretty good Toki. How longs have you been playing?" Skwisgaar asked with a serious face.

"Umm… I brought the guitar downstairs to ask if I could play but you were asleep so-"

"No! I mean when did you first starts to play?"

"Wowie it's been a long time. Approximately ten years ago…"

"Tokis. How olds are you?" Skwisgaar looked confused.

"I turned 18 last month."

Skwisgaar looked at Toki with interest, he was younger than he assumed. Toki felt the need to break the silence so he kept talking.

"In my school's music room there was a grandpa's guitar- I mean acoustic. I tried to play some notes on that by myself, then I realized I could play a whole song if I practiced really hard. When I was twelve I asked my parents to buy me an electric guitar, because that lame guitars wasn't enough for me; I wanted more. I wanted to play metal. But that was the greatest mistake of my life…They accused me of being a Satanist and punished me for weeks. It turned out metal music wasn't their cup of tea…So I secretly started playing an electric guitar in one of my friend's houses. He woulds let me use their garage any day of the week. Then we formed a band. But my father found it out after some months. It wasn't the bestest moment of my lifes to be honest. "

Skwisgaar looked at Toki with sympathy. He had never had a problem like that. His mom would just leave him to his own devices and not care about his personal life. Skwisgaar was extremely okay with that. "Well, you can play as much as you want from now on, Tokis. Don't worry, I won't accuse you of being a Satanist." He half-smiled before suddenly scrunching his face and tightly closing his eyes. "But first, what about giving me some painkillers?"

Toki quickly got up and put the guitar where he was sitting. "Oh, yeah, yeah! Waits a minute I's gonna get them."

Skwisgaar watched him walk away and glanced at the guitar. As he narrowed his eyes and extended his arm to reach for it Toki got in the way.

"No Skwisgaar! No moving!" He pushed Skwisgaar gently on his back again.

Skwisgaar looked confused. He hadn't done anything that extreme. He propped himself on his elbows. "Umm…okay, just…cans you hand me the guitar?"

When he reunited with his guitar, he played some arpeggios to warm up and then started shredding. His fingers were blurring with the intense speed. He didn't miss a single note. Toki watched him like he was the best guitarist he had ever seen. Actually, he was.

After five or so minutes Skwisgaar grimaced in dissatisfaction and put the guitar on the floor. "This ams needs to be tuned. I haven't played this one for a long time, I usuallies play the Explorer." He paused for a moment when he noticed Toki was watching him with his mouth agape. He waved his arm in front of the other man's face to get Toki back to the real word again. Toki didn't move. "Tokis? Ams you breathing? Do something!"

Toki came back to himself and blinked a couple of times. He sounded shocked when he spoke, "Skwisgaar you ams a guitar GOD!"

Skwisgaar's lips curved upwards, but then he scrunched his face again. "I will be a better guitars god if you give me my painkillers."

"Oh, sorry." said Toki, who then gave Skwisgaar the pill and glass of water he had been absently holding the whole time. "I lit a fire in the fireplace while you were asleeps. The house seemed cold."

Skwisgaar wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie and put the glass on the coffee table. "Ja, you're right. It wills be even colder next month." He pulled the blanket up to his chin. "How long haves I slept by the way? What time is it?"

"You slept for four hours or somethings. It's getting on for eleven."

"I guess I have nothing better to do besides sleeping…" He snuggled more under the blanket. His golden hair and blue eyes were the only things visible.

"You can always plays some guitar."

"Wanna duel?" Skwisgaar's muffled voice came from under his blanket. Toki knew he was smiling even though he couldn't see his mouth.

Toki got up slowly and grinned back at Skwisgaar. "Let me get the other guitar and the amps." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned his head to Skwisgaar. "You knows what, you ams such a pain in the ass. I feel like you're gonna tire me out the next few days." The brunette teased Skwisgaar.

"I thinks I have a right to be a pain in the ass because of the 'pain in my legs'." He pretended to sound serious but his smirk in his voice gave him away.

"You's always have to be right, don'ts you?" Toki said as he ascended the stairs. He could still hear the other man's laughter when he reached the top.

It was too late when he realized it had turned into heartbreaking sobs.


	5. Kjøttkaker

The facts hit him hard. He didn't realize it was nearly impossible to do anything without help at first. But now it was clear. He was pathetic.

Toki was upstairs, where Skwisgaar could never go in his condition. When he suggested a duel Skwisgaar was ready to get the other guitar and he had tried to get up unconsciously. And that was the last straw. Toki hadn't noticed him grimacing in pain and hopelessness, but Skwisgaar couldn't keep himself together when he was alone. He had reached his breaking point and started weeping. No he told himself. It isn't the right time for a cry-baby walk.

"Skwisgaar? Ams you crying? What happened?" Toki asked with concern as he descended the stairs in hurry.

The blonde was wiping the corner of his eyes with his sleeve. He was trying to recover without being noticed but was failing miserably.

"No I'ms not!" He denied, raising his voice.

"Please, tells me what ams wrong." The Norwegian said as he stooped over Skwisgaar.

"I ams fine! I have allergies, that's all."

"Allergy for what?"

"Allergies for Norwegians who ask too many quekstions." He snapped after thinking for a moment.

Toki stopped asking questions, but he was still searching for answers with his eyes. He stood upright and headed for the kitchen. "You wants a sandwich?" He asked while searching for ingredients. The answer came a bit late.

"Ja. But I's goingks to sleep as soon as possibles."

"Okay, I will be quicks."

They ate their sandwiches in silence and Toki washed the dishes after both of them finished eating. It was normal for him to do because in Norway he was the one who did the chores. When he came back he saw Skwisgaar was in a deep sleep. His mouth was agape and his blond locks were spread everywhere like a lions mane. Toki watched him for a minute then headed to upstairs.

It was only his first day in the house but he was already exhausted.

After a quick shower in Skwisgaar's bathroom he fell asleep in the bed which still had the Swede's sweet scent on it.

* * *

"Skwisgaar?" A voice came from afar. He shifted on the couch and pulled the cover over his head. Toki called his name two more times. He heard Toki sighing loudly. Then a pair of hands started to shake his shoulders. The Swede groaned and pulled the cover off.

"I's sleepings Toki!" He protested with heavy lidded eyes.

"You have some guests. They said they were your friends."

Skwisgaar came to sitting position and he immediately recognized the grinning redhead and the chubby man at the door.

"Hi, blondie! Your pretty friend didn't let us in."

"Pickle! Moidaface! Come in." Skwisgaar said as he rubbed his eyes, still trying to arise from sleep. They both had come from America to Sweden for education. They had been studying in Stockholm University for two years. Skwisgaar had been to their small student housing apartment a couple of times for parties.

They seated themselves on the other couch and Toki sat on the armchair. He looked confused. Skwisgaar broke the silence. "Toki, these are Pickles and Moidaface. We used to have a bands… but we broke up. Because of my fuckings job."

"I told you not to leave, Skwisgaar. There you go! It looks like the damn car didn't do you any favors." said Pickles.

"Yesch, Schkwisgaar we told you!" Murderface repeated.

"Uhh…who told you I hads an accident?"

"Nathan." They said simultaneously.

"Right…he is the only one who knows it."

"Ahh, Schkwisgaar? Where isch your mom?" Murderface asked as his eyes wandered the house with hope.

"She's gone." He answered monotone.

Murderface looked like he was going to cry. But he didn't ask for the details because of the look on the Swede's face.

Skwisgaar always knew about Murderface's love for his mother. But he never cared about it. Because eighty percent of the men he knew hit on his mother anyway. He was used to it.

Pickles suddenly stood up. "Dude we got you a present. It's in car, wait, I'm gonna get it." He came back with a pair of crutches. They had pink bows and get well cards on them. "Nathan told us you didn't have these."

At first Skwisgaar didn't know how to react, he was certainly surprised. Then he smiled at them. "Umm…Thank you guys. I guess I will have to learns how to use them." He said as he propped them up next to couch.

The rest of the visit passed with conversation. Toki also joined in after a while, he got to know everyone better. After an hour Pickles suggested they should leave. Skwisgaar didn't insist they stay because it was eleven in the morning and he hadn't even had breakfast.

"I liked your friends, Skwisgaar. They seem so nice." Toki said as he cracked two eggs into a pan.

"Yeah, they are good pals. But I prefer presents which makes you happy, not something which makes you remember you can't fuckin walk." He said sarcastically as he sunk more into the couch.

"Come on, Skwisgaar, you will need them soon." The smell of the eggs came to main room.

"How soon? I can't use them while both my legs are casted."

"I don't knows. Maybe we can learn it the next time we go to hospital for your check up." He put the eggs onto plates and headed for main room to get the Swede. Skwisgaar made a happy noise. He got on the wheelchair with Toki's help and Toki wheeled it to the table in the kitchen.

"You ams a good cook Tokis."Skwisgaar said as he chewed his meal with a nod of approval.

"It's just eggs, Skwisgaar." He replied modestly. "But I can show you my majestic cooking skills tonight; maybe I might make some Norwegian stuff." He poured some more milk to his glass.

"No thanks, I prefer Swedish food. It always ams the best."

"Whatever. I'm gonna make it." The brunette said with a grin. "What about Kjøttkaker?"

"What da fuck ams dat?"

"Somethings like your Swedish meatballs, but better."

"Oh come ons, I bet it's not." Skwisgaar said teasingly. He folded his arms and leaned back.

"You bet? I will proves it then." Toki sat up and went upstairs. He ignored Skwisgaar's questions which were shouted after him. (What the fuck Toki? Ams you goings to make dinner at fuckin' noon?)

When he came back with his coat on and an armful of clothing, he came across an extremely confused Skwisgaar. He had wheeled his chair into the main room by himself. Toki looked at him amazed from the stairs. "Wowie! Can you finally use it?"

"I have strong arms Toki. You forgot that?"

Toki nodded slowly as he recalled how mesmerizing Skwisgaar's guitar solo was. "But why did you make me drive-"

"That's not the issue! What is goings on, can you please tell me now?" The blond man said harshly as he scanned the other man up and down who was struggling with a scarf now.

Toki tossed a beanie to Skwisgaar. "Shopping time."

* * *

"Pfft. I thought we were goings to shopping for real."

"What? Don'ts you consider this shopping?" They passed between the aisles of packaged food. Even though their cab ride to grocery store was warm and dry, snowflakes had covered them when they got out. They still had some flakes on their hair but the heating in the store was melting them slowly.

"You serious Tokis? I can't believe you brought us here just to get the ingredients of your stupid Norwegian meal." He put his chin on his palm with a bored demeanor. Toki handed him a couple of cans and Skwisgaar took them without arguing.

"I don'ts mind if you wanna sleep with an empty stomach, Skwisgaar." One more can.

"Ughh. It ams all my fault. I shouldn'ts have said that you were a good cook."

"Shuts up and be a good shopping assistant." He patted the Swede on the head gently.

"No YOU shuts up and be a good driver." The blonde responded.

When they came back Toki got to work without wasting time. It was still early afternoon, but he didn't mind it and started cutting some vegetables.

"Want some help?" The blond man came to kitchen. He was still wearing his black Wintersun beanie. Golden hair was falling to his chest.

He nodded and smiled "You's still colds? I can make up a fire."

Skwisgaar ignored his question. He drove the wheelchair to the table and patted on it to get Toki's attention.

"Give me the potatoes. I will chop them. You shoulds be busy with the meat."

"Okay, fines by me. Don't cuts them too small. Cut them…medium size." He gave the chopping board to Skwisgaar and turned to counter again.

After a couple minutes Skwisgaar let out a yelp of pain. Toki went to him solicitously. "What? Your legs again?" Then he saw the little puddle of blood on the chopping board.

"Fucks! The only thing I could do was playings guitar but I won't be able to do it anymores." He was disgruntled. He tried to wrap a tissue around his finger. The red quickly soaked through. Then he raised his head slowly to face Toki who was standing there with a tranced look on his face. His eyes were on the Swede's hand.

"Toki? It's not that bad come ons." To prove it Skwisgaar raised his finger to his head. That was a bad choice. Toki's eyes got wilder. Skwisgaar felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and he twitched.

"Hey stop lookings like that! You're scarings me!" He finally raised his voice and snapped Toki back from his trance. He shook his head and mumbled something about the meat and took his place before the oven again. Skwisgaar watched him with interest. He shrugged and focused on his injured finger. It was bleeding badly but it didn't need to be stitched.

* * *

"Well done Tokis, it tastes good." Skwisgaar nodded again as he did at breakfast. "And sorry for the bloody potatoes. But I thinks your Kjøttkaker is more brutals now."

Toki chuckled like a kid. He was proud of himself. When he had cook dinner back in Norway his parents never complimented him. In fact, they had never talked at dinner table.

"By the ways I thought you had turned to a vampires. It was insane, dude."Toki shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. When he opened his mouth to say something Skwisgaar cut him off. "Anyway, Swedish meatballs ams still the best."

He didn't see the crumpled napkin that Toki aimed and chucked at his head. Toki started laughing when Skwisgaar looked at him with disbelief. "Shuts up and eat it you baby!"


	6. Freedom

"Okay, takes off your clothes."

"Um, excuse me? You ams here for that."

Skwisgaar had decided it was time for a bath. He had never stayed without bathing for more than two days before. His casts were making everything nearly impossible to do but he didn't want to die from smelling like a garbage can.

It had been a week since their accident and a snow storm was coming close. Home was getting colder so there was an everlasting flame in the fireplace. Toki had wheeled him to the bathroom on the first floor and they were looking at each other like combatants before a fight.

"Really? Did you really asks me to undress you?"

"Toki, I know its awkward but there is no other choice." The blonde man said as he took off his shirt. Toki scanned the other man during the action. Damn. Skwisgaar had a nice body. He had never seen a chest that pale before. "Stop eye-fuckings me and help." Skwisgaar said jokingly.

Toki blushed and became red as a tomato, but Skwisgaar didn't notice. He was in his boxers all day already so there wasn't an extra layer of clothing on his legs. They had wrapped plastic bags around the casts to protect them from the water.

"Okay, now close your eyes and help me with this."

Toki hesitated first but then he helped Skwisgaar with closed eyes and turned his head away. When Skwisgaar had nothing on but the casts he held the edge of the bathtub and lowered himself in. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds then he turned his head to Norwegian. "Tokis, stops looking at my ass."

"I didn't see anythings, I swears."

"Pfft! Liar."

"No, I swe-"

"Anyway help me out. My arms are musklular, but I can't stay like this forever!"

After a few minutes of struggling he was finally in the bathtub. The surface was covered with bubbles and only his head was visible.

"Ams you responsibles for the bubbles?"

"I thought it woulds make you happies."

"I'm happy, thanks." He said raising his eyebrows. "Now can you please leaves me?"

"Oh, sorries." Toki left the bathroom immediately. Skwisgaar's voice was coming to main room; groans of pleasure.

Toki went upstairs and entered his temporary room. He grabbed his bag and took his wallet out. He pulled out a photo from it and sat on the edge of the bed slowly while caressing the paper in his hand. Norwegian words poured from his mouth. "I miss you mom. So much."

He put the photo back in his wallet.

"But don't worry. Revenge is coming."

* * *

After a month they found themselves in the hospital again. Skwisgaar needed a checkup. He protested but it didn't do him any favors that he was in a wheelchair. He kept saying he didn't want to see that asshole's face again. Toki tried telling him he was the one who saved his life, theoretically. But Skwisgaar didn't listen and tried to wheel away from Toki. He grabbed one of the crutches and attempted to defend himself with it. Toki finally gave up and went upstairs.

Skwisgaar yelled behind him. "Hah! You can nevers take me to him. Now go for a cry-baby walk!"

Toki came back with something in his hands a couple minutes later. Skwisgaar raised his crutch again immediately.

"Okay, Skwisgaar, stops being a baby or it wills be bad for you."

"Oh! I'm so scared. I think I ams gonna piss myselves."

"Don't tells me I didn't warn you."

He quickly grabbed the crutch out of the Swede's hands and put it on the couch. Skwisgaar looked anxious and tried to back off, but before he could move the other man grabbed his wrists firmly. It was too late when he realized Toki was tying them together with a rope. He struggled and tried to pull his hands free but Toki was done already.

"Fuck you Toki! I am not a slave! And where the fuck did you find that rope you sadistic asshole?"

"I am glad I brought a duck tape with me." Toki said and he shoved it on to Skwisgaar's mouth.

"Who fuckings carries a duck ta-" And he was shut up. Muffled noises came from him.

"I warned you."

Skwisgaar's escaping attempts were unsuccessful. It was a mistake to forget that the Norwegian was way stronger than him. And as a result he was being wheeled to outside, to the car which was rented by their combined money a week ago.

Toki realized the blonde was shivering. He still couldn't wear pants because of the casts. Just shorts. After a quick thought he went inside and brought a blanket with him. He put the Swede inside the car, in the backseat and covered his legs with blanket.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes and watched Toki without moving. He had a betrayed look on his face.

Toki took his spot in the driver seat and turned to Skwisgaar. "Come on Skwis, you didn't leave me any other choice."

Skwisgaar raised his eyebrows as he heard his name in a different form. Only his mother called him Skwis.

The Swede raised his hands and tried to say something. But it wasn't understandable so Toki gave up and pulled the duct tape off swiftly.

"Ahh! My mustache!" Came the pained voice.

"You don'ts even has a mustache."

Skwisgaar ignored his words. "Really, Toki? You really hads to go that far?" He asked gesturing to his hands with his face.

"I ams trying to do somethings about your health heres, so stop complaining."

At the end of the road trip, which took twenty minutes, they were finally at the hospital. There was a lot of tension in the "asshole's" room. He was pouting and sitting on the examination table.

Doctor Offdensen examined the x-rays in his hand one more time. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Soooo, Skwisgaar." He looked at the blonde. He was speaking English because he knew Toki didn't understand Swedish.

"Okay, tell me how pathetics I ams and let us go." Skwisgaar fixed his eyes to the ground with knitted eyebrows.

"No, actually I have some good news."

The Swede raised his head slowly. Toki saw a hopeful look on his face.

"Your left leg is healed enough to take the cast off." He gestured to Skwisgaar's extremely colorful cast which was painted by Toki when the other man was asleep.

"Wh- what?"

"You heard me. I hadn't predicted that, but in this month it got in good shape. It was the less damaged one anyway. But it healed sooner than I thought. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your right leg."

Skwisgaar's smile faded away as he heard the last sentence. He gave Toki a look. The Norwegian shrugged and patted Skwisgaar' back.

"You cans finally use your crutches, Skwis." He gave the blonde an encouraging smile. Then he added in a low voice. "Other than hittings me with them."

After some time Skwisgaar was cast-free on one leg. A cast-less leg didn't mean he could just leave the hospital and run away, so he was wheeled to the rented car by Toki one more time.

* * *

When they got into the car, Skwisgaar stretched his bare leg out before him. He wanted to sit in the passenger seat this time, and Toki didn't protest.

Toki was putting the wheelchair in the trunk and he heard Skwisgaar yelling, 'FREEDOOOOM!' He laughed to himself and had a seat. When he closed the door and turned to Swede he noticed that Skwisgaar was grinning madly.

"Wowie! I didn't know you would be so happy. You should thank me for bringing you here."

Skwisgaar was still showing his white teeth. "Oh! Sorry I forgots. Thank you for forcing me to comes here. And using ropes and duck tapes. I appreciate that." He said sarcastically but still smiling.

"Stops it or I will use the tape again."

"What? I did what you wanted me to do."

"Say it froms the heart or I don'ts accept it. And don't use bullshit words."

Skwisgaar put his hands to his heart with a dramatic moment and threw his head back. "Thank you, Tokiiiiiis." And he pawed at the other man's hair.

"You're welcomes, Skwiiiis." Toki said and did the same to Skwisgaar's hair.

As the engine started up, Skwisgaar muttered to himself in a low voice that Toki couldn't hear. "Skwis..."

His name was echoed in his head for the whole trip.


	7. Crutches

"One more steps! You cans do it!"

"Toki, I can't!" Skwisgaar whined. His face scrunched like he was going to cry.

"Justs try, Skwisgaar."

Skwisgaar was trying to learn how to use crutches. They were in the living room and he had been struggling to stay on his foot for an was encouraging him and keeping the mood light because Skwisgaar didn't seem to want to learn without force.

Skwisgaar attempted to take a step but as he did, he fell forward and collapsed on Toki who was standing in front of him the whole time ready to catch him if he failed. Both of the crutches met the carpet. He caught the tall man easily. It was the first time he saw Skwisgaar in his full height and Toki thought he was taller than a tree. Actually he had never felt that short before. It was his turn to raise his head to meet with the other man's eyes. But not now, because they were about to collapse on the floor.

Skwisgaar held Toki firmly, afraid that he would let him fall. His head was buried in the Norwegian's shoulder.

"I can nevers walk again, nevers." His voice trembled and Toki could swear he heard a sniff.

"Don't give up so easilies." He carried the man to the couch and dropped himself next to him. The blonde man bent over and buried his face in his palms. "Looks at me."

Skwisgaar shrugged as a no.

Toki pulled his arm roughly to make Skwisgaar look. "We will gets over this together, okay?" Skwisgaar nodded slowly. But Toki wasn't convinced. He sighed. "Let's go somewheres today. We has been stuckeds at home for weeks."

Skwisgaar leaned back and peered at the other man with blurry eyes. "Wheres?"

"I don'ts know, you choose."

Skwisgaar focused outside the window for a long moment. It wasn't snowing but there were big snow piles everywhere. It would snow soon probably. Skwisgaar turned to Toki suddenly. "I wants to get my nose pierced."

Toki's eyes widened. "Wowie, I wasn't expecting that."

"I was thinkings abouts it for months. So why not now?"

Toki looked at him suspiciously, he was surprised. "Well I can'ts say it woulds look bad on you." He scanned the Swede's face with extra interest. "But I don'ts understand why would a person wants one more hole in his body. What about starting with earrings first? Nose is a brave one to start with."

Skwisgaar pulled his hair behind his right ear and exposed his piercing holes and grinned to Toki.

"Wowie three holes! Your left-"

"Ja, same there."

Toki extended his arm to touch Skwisgaar's earlobe. Skwisgaar wanted to pull back but something made him stop. His ear was on fire as Toki's hand brushed his skin. He leaned his head to the other man's head unconsciously. Then that fire spread to his face and his cheeks became red.

"Why don'ts you wear anything in them?"

Skwisgaar finally pulled himself back from the touch. He averted his gaze. He remembered his argument with his mother from months ago. And the words she said...

"You looks like a homeless punk, Skwisgaar. Take those earrings off!"

"No moms! I cans do whatever I wants. You can'ts controls me!"

"On second thought, you look so feminine, just like a woman!"

* * *

"Skwisgaar, Earth to Skwisgaar."

A hand was waving before his eyes. He blinked and turned to other man. "I... my mom..."

"What?" Came the high-pitched voice.

"Nothings. It takes a lot of time to put them on, that's why." He said quickly. He didn't need to share his bad memories. And Toki didn't need to know them.

"Oh, okay then. Come ons move your lazy ass. We has a piercing shop to go tos."

Skwisgaar raised his brows and gave Toki a surprised look. "Wait. Are we really goings now?"

"I askeds you where to goes and you said piercing shops. So why ares we waitings?"

Skwisgaar tried to look brave and smile but his anxiousness was all over his face. "I- I don'ts feel ready." He tried to chuckle but his fear was audible in his voice.

"Skwisgaar Skwigelf is afraid to get his nose pierced, haha!" Toki was clearly enjoying the moment. He got up from the couch.

"No ims not! I ams not afraid of anythings."

Toki put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, with a teasing smile on his face. "Proves it."

* * *

After some time they were in the car, coming back from the piercing shop. Skwisgaar was touching his nose once every minute or so and he constantly groaned from the pain. Toki was ignoring the sounds that came from the other man, but after fifteen minutes he gave up.

"Skwisgaar stops whining you knew it would hurts." He said without taking his eyes from the snowy road.

"But it wasn'ts supposeds to bleed! Hurts likes a bitch."

Toki smiled to himself and thought out loud. "I loves it when you bleed."

Skwisgaar stopped making weird noises. He turned his head to other man with concerned eyes. His mouth was agape and he was trying to understand what had just been said.

Toki froze right after saying it and his eyes widened with shock like he wasn't the one who said that words.

"Toki. Why dids you say that?" Skwisgaar asked cautiously, still looking at Toki.

The Norwegian's movements showed that he was also very uncomfortable. He tried to form the appropriate words but stumbled a bit. " I, I...I thinks red looks good on you."

Skwisgaar watched him a little more, than he fixed his suspicious eyes to the road.

The rest of the trip passed in an awkward silence.

* * *

When they got back home Skwisgaar wanted Toki to wheel him to the bathroom. He needed a mirror. He couldn't see his reflection in the shop even though they had mirror. His eyes were wet with tears he had been holding back. Who knew some needle could cause such pain. Toki had realized that and made fun of him for being a cry-baby while they were still in there but stopped when caught the deadly gaze from the other man.

Toki was in the kitchen making an early dinner. The other man was shouting for him, sprawled on the couch. "Tokis! This ams the last time I'm sayings. Gets me to the bathroom."

Glad it's last, Toki thought but he didn't say. "And I'm saying this for last times, Skwisgaar. You can gets there by yourselves. You cans do it if you gives it a try."

He heard Skwisgaar's sigh and continued to fry the chicken legs on a pan above the counter which separated the living room and the kitchen.

Then he saw in the corner of his eyes Skwisgaar reaching for the crutches. He left the pan on the stove, headed to living room and leaned on the other side of the counter as he folded his arms.

Skwisgaar realized the other man was watching him with interest. "You are so cruel, Tokis, you knows that right?" He said as he held the crutches and came to a sitting position. After a few seconds he could finally get himself on his feet.

"Yeps" Toki answered, pleased.

Skwisgaar's legs trembled and his face gleamed with sweat. He let out his breath loudly. Then he placed the crutches before him and jumped with his healed leg.

He didn't fall.

"Holy shit!" He screamed with surprise.

"Did you means 'HOLE-y shit'?" Toki said, grinning teasingly.

"Haha, so funny" Skwisgaar said and grimaced to Toki. Then he groaned and cursed in Swedish. "I'd betters stops making facial expressions for a while. Stupid piercings!" Which was hard for Skwisgaar who had a constant sneer on his face all the time.

"Thanks God." Toki mumbled keeping his position.

"Shuts up Toki." He took a few more steps (or jumps). He finally reached to bathroom. He was examining his silver nose ring turning his head to different positions to look at it from every angle possible.

He hummed happily and whispered to himself. "I looks billion times sexier." He smiled to himself. A little scream escaped from his mouth when Toki suddenly appeared on the mirror behind him. "You scareds me Toki!"

"I tolds you you could do it Skwis. All you hads to do was givings it a try."

"Ja, ja. Is this the time when you wait for me to thank you? Well it's not happenings."

Toki hit Skwisgaar's arm lightly, jokingly, but the Swede lost his balance and dropped one of the crutches. Toki held him right before he fell and started laughing. "You ams so weaks." The words were hard to understand due to his wild laughter.

"Ams not funny Toki, ams not funny." Skwisgaar said shaking his head.

Toki was still laughing and holding his stomach when he helped Skwisgaar up and gave him the crutch on the floor.

"Is that the smell of burning chickens?" Skwisgaar asked him.

Toki stopped wiping his eyes which had shed tears and straightened up quickly. "Holy shit!" He ran towards the kitchen in panic.

Skwisgaar yelled after him. "Dids you mean 'HOLE-y shit?" He sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. Now he had to walk all the way back down to the living room by himself.

Walking made him suffer, but he would have to get used to it.


End file.
